Shinkon ryokō!
by Elffies
Summary: Estaba nervioso, jamás había estado con nadie… solo había leído esas pornográficas historias de su maestro pervertido –Maldito Ero sennin–… ¡Y esa voz en su interior no era de mucha ayuda! –Silencio mocoso, yo te diré que hacer–. No pude ser, esto no le podía estar pasando a el –¡Cállate, Kurama! – NaruHina.


Desclaimer: Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran sensei Kishimoto y TvTokio, este fic está hecho sin sentido de plagio ni comercial, solamente por diversión, por y para los amantes de Naruto.

Autora. Beethlehem. (Elffies en Wattpad. Psychonaut Foros DZ)

Este fanfic solo se encuentra publicado en FF y FDZ (por el momento) Si lo ven en otro foro, háganme saber. Gracias c:

–Hablan–

– _Piensan_ –

(…) Cambio de personaje o tiempo.

*Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

 **S hinkon ryokō!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cap. 1 Nervios.**

.

.

.

Todo había salido tan perfecto hasta ese momento, se impresionaba a si mismo que nada saliera mal, todo el día sus nervios se encontraban a flor de piel y no quería estropear nada en lo absoluto. Más de una vez le había pisado el Kimono y dos veces con su mano había golpeado el Wataboshi a Hinata, ella como siempre lo reconfortaba con esa sonrisa que a él le encantaba, pero el zorro en su interior lo reprimía

– _Mocoso idiota, ten cuidado._

Su estómago se sentía pesado y ligero al mismo tiempo, sabía que no debía cenar ramen instantáneo un día antes de su boda, pero había ahorrado tanto para ese día que no le importaba comer solo pan y agua con tal de tener suficiente dinero para el viaje, viro su rostro un par de veces, buscando con su mirada a la vieja Tsunade que le diera algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, estaba casi por terminar la recepción y después de ello ambos partirían hacia las aguas termales que Shikamaru les había obsequiado… – _Aguas termales_ –, pensó con preocupación y sintió como un fuerte retorcijón se apoderaba de su estómago y comenzaba temblar frío, con brusquedad se levantó de la mesa disculpándose con una exagerada reverencia y se fue casi corriendo hacia los sanitarios sin importar la mirada de preocupación de Hinata e Iruka.

–¡ _N-no! Porque tenía que pensar en eso ahora_ –, se reprochó entrando a los aseos, estaría a solas con Hinata, en un lugar lejano…

– _Desnudos… No olvides que son aguas termales, kujuju_ –, le recordó el zorro y el rubio solo lo mando a callar con nerviosismo.

Por kami-sama, no lo había ni siquiera considerado en lo más mínimo, le vino a la mente esa platica tan incómoda que Jiraiya le había dado cuando se fueran de viaje y su colección completa de libros inapropiados para la tierna edad que él tenía… ¿él tenía que hacerle esas "cosas" a Hinata? ¿Cómo esas imágenes tan sugerentes que contenía el libro?  
Otro retorcijón atrapo su estómago poniéndose colorado de solo imaginarlo… su ahora esposa lo ponía nervioso, era obvio que era un suertudo por lo hermosa que esta era, con esos hermosos ojos lilas que el adoraba y esa sonrisa tan hermosa que él amaba, pero no era un idiota y mucho menos un ciego; en cuanto baja la mirada de su perfecto rostro su mirada se centraba en sus atributos físicos, su estrecha cintura y sus caderas… Se golpeó el rostro con ambas manos al estar pensando en aquello, ¿Por qué había tenido que cambiar de uniforme ninja últimamente Hinata? ¡Se le notaban más y se veían más grandes sus… sus…!

– _Sus tetas niño, no niegues que las adoras mocoso, si has tenido sueños húmedos con ella_.

De solo recordar las inapropiadas imágenes que este había formulado su mente en estado de reposo lo ponía aún más tenso, incómodo y…  
– _Excitado_ – completo riendo el kitzune siendo callado de nuevo por el ninja rubio, más este hizo caso omiso prosiguiendo – _no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Naruto; yo te diré exactamente lo que tienes que hacer_ –.

–Genial, ¿ahora un zorro me dirá o que tengo que hacer mi noche de bodas? –

Repitió en voz alta más fue interrumpido por unos ligeros toques en la puerta del baño, a lo que el rubio entro en cuenta que estaba faltando a su boda y tenía que tranquilizarse, aún tenía tiempo para meditar las cosas y tenía que calmar sus nervios de una forma u otra, por lo que se refresco el rostro con un poco de agua de grifo, di unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y abrió la puerta.

–¿Estas bien, Naruto-kun?

–Y-yo, claro, claro ¡Hinata! –Se aclaró la garganta volviendo en sí y tomando a cuenta que la había dejado abandonada y le tomo de la mano –Solo que ayer comí ramen instantáneo, jeje –su esposa solo sonrió, preguntado si necesitaba algo para sentirse mejor –no, estoy mejor, volvamos –informo besando su frente y sonriendo con calma. Mientras a sus afueras este parecía calmado una batalla interna se desencadenaba en su mente o más bien con el bijuu en su interior.

– _Mmh ¿te la imaginas sin toda esa ropa?_

– _Ojala pudiera cambiar de lugar contigo, mocoso.  
_ _–Kurama…  
_ _–Con esa dulce vocecita diciendo mi nombre.  
_ _–Por favor, Kurama…  
_ –¡ _Vamos a liberar el zorro hoy_!  
–¡Ya cállate!

–¿Disculpa? –interrumpió sus ensoñaciones su ahora suegro, percatándose que lo último había salido de su garganta y no lo había dicho en sus pensamientos, miro a todos a su alrededor como lo miraban extrañado, al parecer había gritado alto.

–Ie, no era a usted… y-yo, yo estaba hablando con Kurama y a veces es algo problemático, dattebayo –.  
Se rasco la nuca y rio con nerviosismo, más este pareció entender que el chico se quedara pasmado de vez en cuando, pues en su interior albergaba un bestia y solo kami-sama sabrá lo que su yerno tenía que hacer para mantenerlo a raya, cosa que admiraba y también se cuestionada ¿Qué le estaría diciendo para que Naruto lo mandara callar de esa forma? Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Hiashi era una persona curiosa.

– _Dile que te imaginas a su hija sin ropa…  
–No, ya basta_.

Dicho esto Naruto ignoro por un rato los comentarios sobre su ahora esposa y comenzó a concentrarse en despedir a os invitados dándoles las gracias por haber asistido, ya después se las arreglaría con aquel zorro de pacotilla.

–Será una larga semana…

.

.

.

* * *

 **N** otas **B** izarras: Se que debería actualizar mis otras historias pero al estar viendo Boruto esto me vino a la mente, lo siento XD es Naruhina, ya se que siempre escribo Sasuhina pero no puedo negar que amo esta pareja también, me pondré al corriente con las otras historias, lo prometo. Serán capítulos cortos desde la perspectiva de Naruto.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Lamento si llega a tener alguna falta de ortografía que se me allá pasado, lo revise varias veces, pero una nunca sabe :S_

 _Si no te gusta la pareja abstente de comentar, necesitas estar enferma/o para leer algo que no te gusta ¿No?._


End file.
